Starry Starry Night
by CatzChaos
Summary: A stranger helps a team member. UPDATED


_***I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters... only Dana, you can't have her. This is updated from the previous fic I posted. Please tell me what you think****_

_The woods were dark with the evening. The moon shined through the trees, giving the woods a little ember. Trees were rustling with a gentle breeze. On the roadway below headlights from a single vehicle could be seen. As the car moved closer, the lights got brighter. _

_The driver of the car was young. She had short brown hair and seemed focused on the roadway in front of her. Driving at night was never something she was thrilled about, especially through these woods. _

_She could see the lump on the side of the road. She slowly pulled up behind it, making sure the headlights stayed on the object. She came to a complete stop. Dana grabbed a blanket and the first aid kit next to her. _

_She walked over to the body on the ground. The man was lying on his side, naked. She gently covered him with the blanket as she tended to his wounds. He was covered in dirt. There seemed to be what looked like claw marks on his left arm. There were also bite marks on his left calf and right shoulder. He moaned and moved a little. Dana noticed a few drops of blood coming out of his left ear. She knew this was not a good sign._

_"Shh." She said. "You'll be ok. Do you think you can get up? I can get you out of here and somewhere safe."_

_He nodded. She helped him stand up to walk to the car. She kept the blanket wrapped around him. His coloring was quite pale. He looked up at her, his eyes were tinged yellow. They moved slowly to the passenger side of her car. She opened the door and helped him sit down in the front seat. _

_Opening the back door, Dana grabbed two more blankets. "You're freezing, let's get you warmed up." She said gently. She covered him and closed the door ever so lightly. _

_She went back to where he was and grabbed her first aid kit. "Ok, let's get you some help." She stated. _

_Henry was very dazed. He couldn't remember what happened to him. Why was he in the middle of the street? Why was he covered in blood? His arm hurt where the cuts were located. _

_He glanced at the driver. "Thanks," he whispered. _

_"Shh. Save your strength. It's a long drive."_

_* * * * * _

_The drive seemed like forever for Henry. The night began to turn into day. The light in the sky had changed as well as their surroundings. They were no longer in a wooded are. There were small houses off the side of the road. He wondered where they were. The car was steaming hot, however, Henry still felt cold. He could see that the driver's face was flush red with heat. Henry closed his eyes to rest. _

_* * * * *_

_The car pulled up to the Sanctuary gate. Dana opened her window and pressed the buzzer. _

_"Yes?" Questioned the voice on the intercom. _

_"He's hurt and needs your help." Dana said back. The gates opened and she drove onto the grounds. The building was large with the sun hitting the rooftops. It was a beautiful old place. The grounds were almost as large as the building. She drove her car up to what looked like a main door._

_Several people came racing out the door toward her car. She pulled up and stopped. A woman opened the passenger door looking at Henry._

_"Henry!" She exclaimed with a British accent that she'd never heard before. "Let's get him inside." Dana noticed two other people helping her get Henry inside. They kept him covered with all the blankets. _

_She opened the door and stood up. There was a man standing there already. His hair was messy and it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. His glasses were crooked on his face, he adjusted them. _

_"What happened?" He asked as he put his arm around Dana. He was guiding her into the building through a different door. _

_Dana began to wonder if she had brought Henry to the right place. Yes, she knows deep down that it is the right place. "I found him on the side of the road, up on highway 75. I couldn't leave him there." She spoke quickly. "Is he gonna be alright?" She asked. _

_"I don't know, we need to let Dr Magnus take a look at him. He's in good hands." Will opened the main door and escorted Dana inside. He headed off to the left into a large open room. There were several large chairs and couches placed around the room. The fireplace was still burning, as if someone were waiting there all night._

_"My name is Will, what's your name?" Will asked sitting down._

_"Dana." She stated. She sat in a chair near Will. _

_"Dana, thank you for bringing Henry back to us. He's been missing for 2 days now. Do you have any idea what happened?" _

_"No, all I know is that I found him on the side of the road." She kept her answer simple. _

_"That's quite a ways away from here. Did he tell you to bring him here?"_

_She shook her head. She knew that someone would ask her that, but she couldn't lie about it. She's seen what lying does, nothing good comes from it. "No, he didn't."_

_Another young woman came in the room. She had dark olive skin, beautiful eyes and a walk that said "don't mess with me". Dana had seen her helping Dr Magnus out by the car. "Doc wants to know how long Henry's been unconscious." _

_"He's been in and out for an hour or so. I couldn't keep him awake." Dana said. _

_Kate turned around and walked back out the room. _

_Dana and Will sat quietly in the room. Waiting. _

_* * * * *_

_Dr Magnus was downed in a white doctor's coat. She walked into the room where Will and Dana were sitting. It hadn't been too long, but Dana wasn't sure what time it was. _

_Dana stood up, "How is he?"_

_"He's not out of the woods yet. We'll have to keep an eye on him. I would like to thank you for bringing him home to us. Can you tell me what happened?" Dr Magnus asked._

_"Like I told him," Dana said looking at Will. "I found him on the side of the road." _

* * * * *

Dana opened her eyes slowly. The light from the break room always bothered her. As she lifted her head from the table she squinted and looked at her watch. 8:45pm. she still had 2 hours before she got off work. She got up from the table and walked back into the main call center. Sitting at her desk, she watched the time go by slowly. The evening workload was light. Sunday nights were always slow. After about 15 mins and only one call, she shut her computer off and walked to her supervisor.

"I have to leave," she said to her supervisor. "There's an emergency I need to take care of and it' can't wait." She didn't wait for a response, she turned around and walked to the door.

She walked outside the building. It was a beautiful starry night. The moon shown on the cityscape. She looked up at the forest, took a deep breath and headed to her car. She checked to make sure that she had the blankets and her first aid it. She knew this was the night she would find the man. She got in her car and headed toward highway 75.

As she drove, she noticed that this was a little different that her dream. She drove up to the same area of her dream. The man was not there. She drove for an extra mile,, "maybe I have the wrong place?" she said out loud to herself. "I know it's tonight."

She drove back to the mile marker and waited.

* * * * * *

Dana didn't have to wait too long, only about half an hour, when she heard noises outside. There were howling and screams. She looked around but still didn't see anything. She heard more of the same, but it was getting louder. From her left she saw it. It almost looked like a large dog or wolf. Then another animal ran across the street in front of her. It was larger than the other. She'd never seen anything like it before. It ran off into the woods. The other creature stumbled across the street. It stood on it's hind legs and moaned, almost howled.

Dana grabbed the blanket next to her and stepped out of the car slowly. "Henry?" She asked. The creature turned and looked at her. His form changed slowly. He was no longer covered in hair, he began to look more like a human.

Henry fell to his knees. He was covered in dirt and blood. The injuries started to show. There were claw marks on his left upper arm. Bite marks on the right shoulder and left calf, just as Dana saw in her dream. She knew she was able to change some thing, she was earlier than in her dream.

She walked to Henry, covered him with the blanket. He looked up at her. His eyes were still tinged yellow.

"Let's get you in the car." She said helping him up. She opened the door for him and helped him in the front seat. As in her dream, he was pale and his eyes were still glowing yellow. She reached for the blankets in the back and covered him to keep him warm.

* * * * * *

Dana could hear voices talking in the room with her. She opened her eyes wondering who was in her room with her. She saw the fireplace and turned to look around the room. She was not at home, she was at the Sanctuary. She must have fallen asleep in the chair. There was a blanket on her and she was unsure of the time.

It was always difficult to go from a dream to reality. She could never tell which was which when she first woke up. This was one of those times. Had she really found that man and brought him here or was she still dreaming?

Dr Magnus came over to her. She sat where Will had been sitting earlier. "Dana, thank you for bringing Henry back to us. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

"He was attacked by some other creature." She started. How could she describe what she saw? "The man, err when he was the creature, was attacked by another creature. The other one, it was short and on all fours. I have never seen anything like it before."

"But our friend? You've seen his kind before?" Magnus asked.

"Only in my dreams. He's been in them several times. I just couldn't let him stay out there in the woods. Each time I dreamt of him the outcome was worse." Dana added. She was feeling anxious. Wondering what they really did here. Why didn't they think she was crazy? She shook it off. "Look, I'm sorry, I should go now. I have to try to save my job today. I left last night before I was supposed to." She stood up and headed toward the doorway.

"Before you go, may I have your phone number, in case I need to contact you?" Magnus asked.

"Sure," She said, she wrote her number on a paper that Dr Magnus handed her. "It was nice meeting you. This place is just amazing." Dana left through the door she came in.

* * * * * * *

"Henry, please come in." Magnus said as Henry walked into her office. She motioned for him to sit down. "How are you doing?" She asked.

"Fine." He said. He sat and looked at Magnus. He had healed well from the attack.

"Have you been able to remember anything yet?" She asked.

"No, I have no idea what happened still." He was getting frustrated. "Doc, why can't I remember?"

"I'm not sure Henry, however, I'm sure we will figure it out." She assured him.

"Can you tell me about the girl that found me?" Henry changed the subject. Talking about a missing memory was not what he wanted to do.

* * * * * * *

There was a knock on the door. Dana went to answer it. She looked through the peephole to see Henry standing there. She smiled to herself and opened the door.

"Are you Dana?" Henry asked as he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Henry, right? Yea, I'm Dana. Come on in. What are you doing here?" She asked as she closed the door after he entered her apartment.

"I wanted to come and thank you personally. The doc told me what happened and what you did." He said sitting on the couch. She sat at the opposite end of the couch. "I think it's awesome that you knew where I was."

She smiled sweetly, glancing down toward the floor. No one had really thanked her before. Probably because she never really talked about the dreams to many people. "I'm just glad that I could help." She yawned. Her eyes were droopy with exhaustion.

"What can I do to really thank you?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry about it." She shrugged with another yawn. "So what do you do at that Sanctuary anyway? I didn't have the chance to stay and ask about that."

"Oh, we're a private research facility." Henry said. "What ever happened about your job?"

"Yea, that, uh they weren't too happy with me walking out." She had lost her job. "I'm not worried about it though. I will find a new job." She yawned and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired today." She paused. "Would you like something to drink? I have ice tea, or water." She asked.

"Tea is fine." He answered.

She got up from the couch, swaying just a little as she stood. He followed her toward the kitchen. She poured some ice tea for the both of them.

"Are you alright, you look exhausted." Henry could see it now. She was pale and she seemed to have a difficult time keeping her eyes open.

"Tired, that's all." She turned to hand Henry his glass of tea. Before she realized it, the glass slipped out of her hand. It shattered on the kitchen tile. Tea and glass every where. She stopped and looked at Henry, "Oops" was all she could say. She turned and handed him the other glass. "Sorry I don't know what happened." Her breathing was labored. She walked to the closet, picked up the broom and dust pan to clean up the mess she had made.

She knew she was exhausted, but wanted to fight through it. She had done it before, this would be no different from then. She swept the glass and picked it up with the dustpan. She stood up to put it in the garbage. She must have moved too fast, her head was spinning. She dropped the dustpan and grabbed at the counter to steady her balance.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked. "You need to rest. How long has it been since you slept?" He helped her to a chair at the table near where they were standing.

"Don't know, 2 days maybe." She answered. She hated that he was there. She didn't want to sleep. She didn't want to dream.

"Why haven't you slept? Is it because of the dreams?" He questioned.

Dana nodded.

"Tell you what, you need to sleep. How about if I stay here while you rest. If I see you're having a bad dream, I'll wake you up. Would that work?" He offered.

"You'd do that for me?"

"You saved my life, of course I would do that for you."

She looked at the mess on the floor. She knew she was too tired to argue. She nodded.

Henry guided her into her bedroom. She looked at him. "Promise you'll wake me if you even think I'm having a bad dream?" She said.

"Yes. Now lay down." She lay on the bed and closed her eyes. She was sleeping by the time he covered her with the blanket. He turned back toward the mess in the kitchen.

He kept busy while she slept. He cleaned up the mess on the floor. He checked on her often. He left the bedroom door open so he could hear her from the other room. After a while he brought in a chair from the kitchen table to sit on. He watched her sleep.

* * * * * *

_Flashes of light hit her eyes, she focused and saw the camp fire. First it was night, then turned into day. There were five hikers enjoying the beautiful day in the woods. Joking and talking. Having a great time together as friends do. Camp fire again. A flash of red. She saw the hikers bodies, bloodied. She saw it coming at her. The creature ran at her._

"Dana." He was shaking her hard. "Dana? Come on wake up." He demanded.

She opened her eyes to see him standing over her. "Henry?" She was back to reality. Henry sat next to her on the bed.

"I've been trying to wake you up. You were screaming. I'm sorry, you wouldn't wake up."

She took a soothing breath in, not wanting to let it go, but she released it slowly. A single tear ran down her cheek as she sat up. "Thanks."

"You've been asleep for a few hours now. I thought you might be hungry when you woke up, so I made a late lunch for us. "

"That was sweet of you. Thanks." She got up and walked into the main room. She was hungry, almost famished. They sat at the table to eat.

"The dream you were having, want to tell me about it?" Henry asked.

She took a bite of the sandwich Henry made. She really didn't want to talk about the dream, but she knew she had to. Once she swallowed she started. "It's that creature, the one that attacked you. It's still there." She took another bite. She didn't want to remember the dream, especially while she was eating.

"It's still up there?" Henry was sitting opposite her at the table, eating his sandwich. She nodded. "Do you know where?"

She looked at the table. "Yea, and there's some hikers up there too. They won't survive the night."

Henry felt a wave of panic come over him. He couldn't let that happen. He pulled out his cell phone and called Magnus. "Doc, it's still up there. Dana said it's going to kill some hikers tonight. … Yea… ok. 30 mins." He put his phone away. "you need to come with us to show us where it is. We're not going to let that happen." Henry stood up.

A look of fear swept over Dana's face. She didn't want to go, but knew if she didn't those hikers would die. "Give me a few minutes." She got up from the table. Neither one had finished their lunch. She went to the bathroom to wash up. She came back out and grabbed her hiking boots. Lacing them up she knew what was to come. As they left her apartment, sandwiches in hand, she took a long look at it as she closed the door behind her.

* * * * * * *

Henry and Dana arrived back at the Sanctuary as the team was preparing for their retrieval. The van was loaded and the team was ready to go.

"Dana, are you sure you know where this creature is?" Dr Magnus asked her.

She nodded. She knew where to go. She could recognize the area from the night she found Henry. It was just off the roadway from that spot.

They had the full team with them today. The Big Guy, Kate, Will, Declan, Dr Magnus and Henry. They were ready for anything.

The drive up to the wooded area took about 2 hours. Dana sat quietly in the car with Henry, Kate, Will, and Dr Magnus. She stared out the window watching as the city became less dense. The buildings became scarce and became houses. Soon they were in the woods, almost do their destination.

"You said there are hikers up here as well?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, there's five of them. In my dream they were in this area around dusk." Dana answered.

Their vehicles came to a stop when they reached the same location which Dana had found Henry almost two weeks earlier. Henry began to recognize the area a little.

"This place does look a little familiar." He said to Magnus. "Is this where you found me Dana?"

"Yes," She got out of the car and headed to the spot. "This is where I found you." She paused. "It's in there." She turned to her right and pointed into a thick area of trees. The sun was starting to set. They needed to get moving if they wanted to find the creature before it attacked the hikers.

The group walked into the wooded area. They were all on guard. Henry stayed with Dana, making sure that she was protected as they walked on. He could smell something. The odor was full of blood and sweat. The deeper into the woods, the stronger the odor became. It had become so strong that it stung Henry's eyes.

Dana abruptly stopped. She recognized the markings on the trees. This was the area where the hikers marked the trees as not to get lost. The group started to spread out more. Henry walked over to Magnus.

"I can smell it here." He said quietly.

"Be on your guard." She told everyone.

Henry turned to walk back to Dana. She hadn't moved. She was staring straight in front of her. Her face became pale with fear. Henry could now sense her fear and something else's anger. He walked toward her.

From the corner of his eye he could see it racing at her. The creature was there. It ran fast, on all fours like she said. Before Henry could get a shot off it was on top of her.

Dana had seen it run toward her, just as it did in her dream. She raised her left arm, hoping to ward off the attack. The last thing she saw was it's teeth coming at her face. The force of the attack pushed Dana down on her back.

Henry dropped his weapon and immediately changed in the warewolf. He attacked back. When he jumped at the creature it was knocked off Dana. The two fought.

"Henry!" Magnus yelled. "Don't shoot Henry!" She yelled at everyone.

The two creatures had fought for a few moments when shots were fired. Kate was able to get a clear shot of the creature and not Henry. It fell on it's side and howled. Declan and Will got shots off as well at it now. This time it was live ammo, not tranks. There was no way they were going to let it live when it attacked their team like that.

Henry calmed himself down and changed back into his human self. He ran to Dana who lay on the ground covered in blood. "Dana?" he said as he crouched near her. Magnus took off her long coat and covered Henry. He didn't seem to realize he was there naked again. "Doc?" He looked up at Magnus. "Help her, please." He pleaded.

* * * * * *

Dana opened her eyes slowly. Everything felt like a dream. She couldn't move. She felt a hand on hers and she squeezed it. Who was sitting with her? She turned her head slowly to look but it caused shooting pain down her neck so she stopped. She could see that she was in the infirmary at the Sanctuary. She could hear beeps of monitors and machines around her.

Henry stood up. "Doc, she's waking up." He called. He looked at Dana. His face was covered in bruises and had some medical wrap on his arm. "Hey." He said to her gently. "You're finally awake." He paused. "the hikers are fine."

Dr Magnus came to her side. She was wearing her white coat again. "Dana, I'm glad to see your awake. I'm sure you're in a lot of pain."

"What?" Dana started. Her throat was dry and voice hoarse. She was in pain. She seemed to hurt everywhere.

"Don't talk. You need to rest my dear, otherwise it will take you much longer to heal. You have sustained a major injury to your left arm and a slight concussion." Dr Magnus explained. "You will stay here with us until you are fully recovered. It may take some time, depending how your arm heals."

Dana could feel the throbbing pain in her arm. As she glanced to look at Henry she could feel the wave of darkness overcome her. Dr Magnus had already injected a sedative into her IV. "She needs to rest." She told Henry. "You need to as well. Have you eaten anything today?"

Henry just shrugged. He sat back in the chair next to Dana. He still had her hand in his. "Ok," she said, "I will have some food brought to you. I want you to get some sleep too. Even if you sleep in the other bed over there, you need to rest. You've been here for three days now." Magnus was worried about Henry. He had been there since Dana got out of surgery three days prior. He hadn't shaved or eaten or even showered that she knew of.

"I'm fine." He stated. "I'm not leaving her right now." There was a bond between the two of them now. He could feel it. He did not want to leave her side, no matter what. He didn't care how much he smelled or how little he ate. He wanted to make sure she was all right. "Did you find anything else out about that abnormal?" He asked.

"Yes, we did. It was a very dangerous species, think of a mix of mountain lion and bear. I believe it was the only one in that area. They rarely live near populated areas. I wish we could have captured it alive, but with the circumstances, I believe we did what we had to do." Dr Magnus walked toward the door. "Remember Henry, rest." She said as she left the room.

* * * * * * * * *

Henry slept for little more than an hour when he heard stirring in the bed next to him. He sat straight up. "Dana must be awake" Henry thought to himself. He looked over to where she lay. She was laying quietly watching him sleep.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him.

"A while." He moved to the chair next to her bed. "Doc thought you'd be more comfortable in a guest room than the infirmary." They were no longer in the infirmary. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore." She said. She tried to sit up, but it hurt too much still to do that. "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Four days." Henry paused. "I'm sure part of that was because you hadn't slept in a while. I have some soup for you if you think you can eat it." He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked to the other side of the room. There was a bowl of soup on the table. "It's not that hot anymore, if you want, I can go heat it up?"

"No that's ok." She knew she needed to sit up. She moved her arms to help push herself up. There was a stabbing pain in her left arm.

"Let me help you. Your arm is really messed up. Don't even try to put any weight on it." He helped her sit up so she could eat.

Dana looked down at her arm. It was completely wrapped from elbow to fingertips. She looked at Henry. He sat back in the chair with the bowl of soup for her.

"Doc said the damage is pretty bad. She said you won't be able to use it for some time. It may not heal completely."

"Ok," She started. "It's a lot better than the outcome in my dream."

"What was that?"

"I died."

Henry was speechless. He sat with her for a while longer. She ate about half the bowl of soup. They talked while she rested.

"Henry, thank you for staying with me."

After a while there was a knock at the door. It was Magnus. "Dana, I am glad to see that you are awake." She said as she came into the room. "Have you eaten?" Dana nodded. Dr Magnus sat at the foot of the bed. "Henry, may I have a word with Dana, alone?"

"Sure Doc, I'll be back in a little while." Henry stood up, retrieved the dishes and left the room.

"Dana, I need to speak to you about the injuries you received." Magnus started. "your arm was severely damaged. At this point I am unsure if the damage is permanent or not. Can you move your fingers?" She asked touching Dana's hand.

Dana tried to move them. A shooting pain went up her arm. She winced from the pain. Dana looked at Magnus.

"That's alright Dana, there is a lot of swelling. Once the swelling goes down it may get better, I'm not sure right now." She paused. "you may not regain use of your hand, and if you do, it may not be completely back to what you are used to."

Dana looked down at her arm. "I understand." She looked back at Magnus, "It's ok, like I told Henry, this outcome is better than in my dream. I died in my dream."

"Yes, I see your point." Magnus said. "I'm glad you have a positive outlook on the situation. I want you to take it easy and rest." She stood up. "You may stay here at the Sanctuary as long as you need. You need to worry about healing and nothing more."

Dana smiled, "Thank you Dr Magnus. I appreciate that."

Henry knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" He had another tray of food and drinks for them. "I don't think you've eaten enough today, so I brought some fruit and something to drink." He walked in the room smiling at Dana.

"Well," Magnus said moving toward the door, "I see Henry is taking good care of you already." Magnus smiled at Henry as she left the room.


End file.
